mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Overture
is the first musical piece that is performed by the characters, out of the many that appear in the movie Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya. Romanized Lyrics Spoken Interlude * Manabu: Gentlemen, gentlemen— * Isamu: Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production on Chalumeau's Hannibal. * Manabu: Mr. Aramoto, I am rehearsing! * Isamu: Mr. Takewata, Mrs. Sugita, ladies and gentlemen, uh, please, if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true. * Reona: (interrupting) Ah-ha! * Isamu: And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Stadium on behalf of the Ministry of Education and Culture: Mr. Yazaki Muneichi and Mr. Akira Suzaki. * Akira: And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron: * Muneichi: The Light Taimanin Shirogane. * Ryuunosuke: My colleagues and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire. * Isamu: Sir, gentlemen, Miss Reona Houka, our leading soprano for five seasons. * Crowd: Brava! Brava! * Isamu: Mister Hiromu Yakushiji. * Ryuunosuke: An honor, sir. I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, mister. * Manabu: Thank you, Mister Shirogane! Once more if you please, mister… * Reona: (mumbling) He love me. He love me. Love me, love me, love me. * Janni: We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, mister. * Muneichi: I see why. Especially that little blond angel. * Janni: My daughter, Karin Sugita. * Akira: And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust? * Janni: Yukikaze Mizuki. Promising talent, Mister Suzaki, Very promising. * Muneichi: Mizuki, did you say? No relation to the Tidal Taimanin Shiranui? * Janni: Her only child. Orphaned at 10 when she disappeared during one of her missions. * Akira: An orphan, you say? (song continues) * Reona: All day! All they want is the dancing! * Isamu: Well, the Headmaster is very excited about next week's gala. * Reona: (sarcastic laughter) I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers, because I will not be singing! Bye-bye, you dancing girls! Bye-bye! * Muneichi: What do we do? * Isamu: Grovel. Grovel, grovel. * Akira: Right. * Muneichi: Bishou-Oujou-Hime-sama! * Reona: Hai! Hai! Hai! * Akira: Goddess of song! * Muneichi: Mister Takewata, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act. 3 of Hannibal? * Akira: Perhaps the faculty— * Reona: Yes, Mister Takewata? * Manabu: If my diva commands? * Reona: Yes, I do. Usage The backdrop of the instrumental segment of the song introduces the Gosha Academy as an integral setting of the Mahou Kaiju Series from then on. A montage is also shown of teachers and mentors training students and youngsters to hone their skills and become Taimanin in their own right, like their predecessors and the previous generation. The vocal portion of the song shows a group of students practicing a part of the Hannibal stage play in the Gosha Academy Stadium. Releases The song is available in two albums: * Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Original Soundtrack Disc 1 - Track 3 * The Best of Mahou Kaiju Series Music Anthology Disc 3 - Track 7 Trivia Category:Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Songs